Pulled Back In
by Shadow warrior 2.0
Summary: After 9 years of punishing himself for mistakes, A new member joins Team Rainbow to aid in helping them find and take out a rising terrorist group. (First story ever, plz give me a chance. Rated M for violence and possible romance)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every night the Incline Club was packed with all types of people, frat boys, drunks, pimps, you name it. Today however, the club had a new type of person walk past those doors.

A man standing 6'2 with a duffle bag started walking past all the others dancing and drinking and sat down at the neon lit bar and motioned for the bartender. He sets down his duffle bag next to him on his stool before the bartender came over and asked what he'd like.

"Jack Daniels Whiskey." The man said in a gravely and mellow tone sounding like he's walked through hell and back, the bartender nodded and began to pour the man his drink.

Compared to the other sharply or decently dressed people in the place, he stood out pretty thoroughly. He wore a worn olive green duster, torn jeans with some dirt on it, equally dirty combat boots and he wore a baseball cap. His face was the most defining feature however, his expression looked to be hollow, like the life was sucked from him, his face molded into a stone cold emotionless expression and his beard and exhausted baggy eyes shown the man's wear and tear.

The bartender hands over his whiskey and the man is about to hand him the cash for the drink when suddenly he is knocked back a bit from behind and nearly spilled his drink.

He darts back to see a couple of drunken men laughing and not paying attention to their surroundings.

"Do you mind?" The man asks the one who bumped him, he looked a lot younger than most others. The kid turn around to face him with a scowl of annoyance.

"The fuck you say?" The kid asks the man, he soon saw he had two others with him and they were holding a young woman roughly by her arm and she was currently trying to pull her arm back from the muscular guy holding her.

"I said, do you mind. You nearly spilled my drink." He repeats before the kid just chuckles and says "ok, sorry for bumping into you fuckface." Then all three laugh and begin to walk off with the girl.

The man puts down his whiskey and then stands up from his stool "Hold on a minute, I'm gonna need you to let the girl go." He tells them, this makes them turn towards the man again.

"What's she to you? She's just a whore after all." The third says, putting a hand into his pocket.

"She clearly doesn't want to go with you guys. Let her go." He then says, walking closer to the kid who knocked into him.

"Well we don't want to. So what are you going to do?" He asks the stranger, jabbing two fingers into his chest roughly.

He then started talking to the kid in a much more sinister tone "look, I'm not looking to start something. I just came to have a drink, so please just let her go." He growls but they only chuckle at this and then the kid says

"and we just want to have fun. So why don't you just go back to whatever alleyway you came from and fuck yourself before you get hurt." He says with a smirk, balling his hands into a fist, but despite this the man only shakes his head.

"Ok then, guess you'll need to learn what happens if your brave." The kid says before swinging his right hand to the man's jaw. He quickly ducked his head under the hook and threw a jab into the kids stomach to bend him down, he then kicked the kids right knee out to get him down and threw a hard left into his temple.

This sends the people in the club into both a panic and a frenzy, now slumped on the ground unconscious, the other two were left stunned for only a second before regaining their senses. The second guy pulled a knife from his pocket while the muscle let go of the girl and began charging at the man like a mad bull. He simply stepped to the side and dodged the charger but was quickly met with a knife heading straight to his chest. He pulled both hands in front of him and catches the guys hand with the blade just a mere centimeter from puncturing his chest. He then pulled the knife down with his hand holding the other guys while his free hand quickly slams his elbow into the guys chin, knocking him back. Then he steps to the side and with his hand still holding him, flips the thug onto the floor back first and knocking the wind out of him.

The muscle quickly gets back and quickly swung at the man, but this was met with thin air as he stepped out of his swing. The man quickly blocked a second thrown punch with his left arm and he counters with an uppercut to the guys jaw and stuns him. With his jugular exposed, he swung his hand and slammed it into his throat and pulled the muscle out of the fight to gasp for air. Just as he thinks it's over he quickly sees the kid from before swing the knife at him and only just gets away from being killed, but he would take a cut to the arm over that any day. He backed up and sees him swing in for a stab, he catches his arm with one hand and then uses the other to catch a sudden attempted punch with the other.

He quickly pulls the kid around and then kicks his left then right kneecaps hard, with his balance and stance off he leaps up and wrapped his legs around his opponents head and swung his body down to the ground to flip him. With the thug back on the ground and pinned, he quickly strikes the guys temple and knocks him out.

Breathing heavily, the man gets up and walked over to the bar and grabs his drink. After a quick swig of the glass and downing the whiskey, he then pulled out a wallet and pulled out several hundred dollar bills and laid them on the bar. "Sorry about that." He says to the bartender hiding behind the bar and begins walking out.

Just as he opened the doors he was met with the familiar blue and red lights of police cars and several officers aiming their firearms at the door. "HANDS UP! DON'T MOVE" an officer with a megaphone yells and the man obliged, holding up his hands and getting on his knees.

After being cuffed and moved to the station, he was held in a cell for the night. While laying on the bed he soon hears the cell door open and an officer in front of him.

"You, get up. Someone wants to talk with you." He says before pulling him out of the cell. After a short walk, he was pulled into a small room with a table and two chairs, he was cuffed to the chair legs and then left alone.

After a short wait, the room door opens and he sees a young man with glasses walk over and sit in front of him. He wore a badge labeled "visior". "Hello Harvey." The stranger said to Harvey and this immediate makes him glare at him.

"How do you know my name?" He growls before the stranger holds his hands up in defense

"hold it, hold it, hold it. I just want to talk, I don't mean any wrong." He says quickly. Sighing, Harvey nods and let's him continue.

"Your a hard man to find. But that's to be expected for one of your… background" the stranger says as he pulled out a large file stacked with papers inside. "Former CIA, squad leader of 5, 27 successful missions including intel gathering, raids and assassinations. You are quite a remarkable human being." He says from one of the pages.

Harvey begins to grow more tempered and angry with this man and he asks "yeah? Well why do you bring it up?"

"Ah, you see my name is Six. But you can call me Harry. You see, I'm the head of a elite international counterterrorist unit known as Team Rainbow. I am here to make you a part of-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" Harvey suddenly interrupted.

"I've heard this talk many times before. Because of my resume or skills you want to hire me into this military. I left that life for reasons you should already know given how much you've dug up about me. So what makes you think I'll be willing to join you?" He asks Harry.

Sighing, Harry takes off his glasses and scoots closer to Harvey across the table. "I know, I did read about that. But looking at when you left to what you are now. You are not living right, your on the edge of no return and you deserve a second chance. People may blame you for what happened but rainbow won't. We will even provide protection from the ones you hide from, and to top it off." He then pushes a picture over to him. It showed a man in front of a burning car, he had a scar over his left eye and his head was mostly shaved away.

"He's alive?" Harvey ask quickly, gripping the edge of his seat tightly in anger.

"Yes, and were putting an operation together to deal with him. Seeing as you had previous experience with him, we think you'll be a big help. What do you say, want to stay out here roaming the streets or have a second chance to make up for your past?" Harry asks him, smiling. Harvey smiles back and nods

"well congratulations, you've convinced me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Harry had gotten Harvey off of the polices hook and left the station, Harry had taken them to an airport for a one way trip to England to get him acquainted with his team.

"So how long is this flight going to be?" Harvey asked Six as they exited the armored Chevy SUV and began to walk towards the C17 Boeing.

"Approximately we should be there within 5 hours. Plenty of time for you to get cleaned up and a run down on the operators you'll be working with." He says as he adjusts his glasses and begins walking up the back of the planes ramp entrance.

The inside of the plane was pretty much what he had expected. Metal corrugated walls, spacious back with seats lining the walls. But on the other side of the cargo hold, he was met with a spacious room with a round table and seats surrounding it.

"Now, this is the meeting room. We will discuss the others here soon but there's a bathroom with a shower down that hallway to your left. I'm sure you have some clothes to change into." Harry tells him with a warm smile as he sits down in one of the chairs and pulls up a built in screen from the table and begins typing on the Now exposed keyboard.

After a 10 minute long shower, he steps out and quickly dries off and shivers "damn, I nearly forgot how stupid cold these things are." He grumbled to himself before stepping in front of the mirror above the sink. He looked closely at his beard and long hair and shakes his head.

"Gotta look presentable. Don't want to be mistaken for a guy in the streets looking for change." He thinks to himself before pulling out a razor from his bag. The familiar buzz of hair being squared away filled the metal walls of the bathroom for several minutes before it stopped and Harvey came out.

He looked much younger now without the beard, while he still had the same baggy and tired olive eyes as before. His hair was now cut extremely short on the sides and on top it pulled upwards slightly when it came to his forehead. Without the beard his sharp jawline and curved chin was now more prominently shown.

"Oh good your out. I almost didn't recognize you for a minute there." Harry jokes as Harvey walked over and took his seat next to him.

"Now, tell me. This operation, what is he planning and where he is." Harvey says seriously to Six, getting straight to the point.

"That's what I've called you in for. We don't know where he is or what he's after. All we know is he resurfaced and is possibly involved with the White Masks. We need you to grab intel and extract key personnel to aid in locating him and stopping this before it is a real problem." Six says as he showed him the couple of photos of who they were talking about. Some were simply dead bodies, wrecked buildings, very few pictures of the scarred man was there.

"How long was it since he was last seen?"

"5 weeks ago. But we're keeping eyes out for any activity related to what we have so far." Six says before typing up something on the computer before showing him.

"Now, let me give you a run down on who your working with."

Several hours passed and soon Harvey was landing in England, Hereford, his new home and the headquarters of Rainbow. As Six and Harvey exit, they begin walking over to the large structure near the hanger as Six gives him a run down on rules in the base.

"No drawing arms on each other. Keep your gadgets and guns locked in your given cage. No leaving here unless given permission for leave by either me or Mike. And lastly, don't tell anyone where this place is." Harry tells him as they walk into the base entrance. Harvey nods agreeingly before asking him "well… is the gear I requested even here yet? It's only been 4 hours so I doubt it is."

Harry only laughs lightly and says in response "not to worry, this is Rainbow, we can get you what you need in no time." And soon reach a pair of double doors and are greeted by a sprawling large room filled with cages on each side. Over head there was a banner with two swords clashing together, this was the attacking teams lockers.

"Now, your locker is #057. It's on the second story and you'll find your gear there." Six tells him before walking over a cat walk and towards another door on the other side with Harvey.

"Are you ready to meet your team?" He asks the new recruit before he is met with a nod. And they both walk past the doors and are met by a small crowd of men and women sitting in their own seats and immediately all eyes are on Harvey and Six.

Six walked to the middle of the room and held a hand up to his mouth before clearing his throat and speaking. "Thank you all for coming here. As you know, we have a new operator joining us today and I'm happy to say he has arrived." He then holds a hand out towards Harvey and motions for him to come up. Standing straight, Harvey walked over and stood before them and saluted, and they quickly saluted back. "Team Rainbow, meet your newest member codenamed 'rift'" Six says before saluting himself.

"Now, I need to head back to a meeting. Please be sure to show Harvey his quarters, don't worry about giving him a tour I've done that for him. Dismissed" Six says before walking off and leaving the meeting room as the others begin to walk off.

During lunch, Harvey was being greeted by the others. "Greetings!" A strong booming voice yelled out to the man with a hand held up for him to shake.

"Hello, Alexandr I presume?" Harvey Asks the large man as he shook his hand. "Da, welcome to Rainbow comrade!" he said as he nearly crushed the man's hand.

"-Alex you may want to ease up, your destroying his hand-" Timur says in Russian to his friend before he lets go and quickly apologized.

"Ah it's nothing. Just several bones turned to dust" Harvey says sarcastically as he massaged his hand. This was met with a booming laugh from tachanka. Soon after meeting the royal Russian, Jordan came over to Harvey with a straight face on.

"So, you're the newbie huh?" Jordan asks him with a raised brow.

"That's right." Harvey responds before taking a bite of his lunch. "In our report it said you were former CIA, what happened?" He asked the man currently eating peacefully.

"One to many mistakes, let's put it at that." Harvey tells the chemist before putting down his food and taking a drink of water.

"Oi mate, don't pester the kid. It's clearly a touchy story so don't interrogate him." A sudden voice called out, turning to face who it was he saw a man standing up wearing a Union Jack T shirt with a heavy British accent.

"I was only asking him jeez, hold your horses smoky bear." Jordan retorts only to be met with Smoke holding up two finger towards him.

After lunch, Harvey was being led by the elder of the SAS towards his quarters. "So were all in our own separate divisions and share rooms. But seeing as your team isn't exactly full yet, your getting your own place." Mike says and hands Harvey his keycard to his room. Opening it he was met with a small room with only a closet, restroom and enough space for a single bed with a few prized possessions.

"It's no queens castle, but it will do. Clothes are already set in your closet and we all get up at 06:00 on the dot." Mike says to him before asking him "now, any questions or concerns?"

"Yeah, where can I get some creature comforts and such?" Harvey asks and was told "you gotta buy them with your own cash mate. Sorry"

"Gotcha, thanks Mike. Oh one last thing, is there anyone I can talk with about making me a gadget?" Harvey asks the Brit. He scratches his beard before nodding.

"talk to the brainiacs. Monika I think is in her room so that may be a good place to look. Emma is probably toying with her fooking drone as usual so she's gonna be in the cage I think." The Brit tells him before he walks off.

After grabbing IQ from her room and greeting the other in the unit, Harvey talked with IQ about an idea he has while walking over to the lockers. On the way there they find Twitch in the cage looking… panicked.

"Where is it where is it?" They hear her saying before Harvey feels something under his boot. He pulled it away and saw a mini screwdriver and picked it up.

"Ahem, looking for this?" He asks as he holds it up for her to see. Emma turns and sighs with relief and quickly opening the cage door to grab the tool. "Merci, god I'm a mess." She said to herself before putting the screwdriver on her workbench. It was covered in scrap electronics, wires and a few drone shells.

"So, what brings you and Monika here?" The young woman asked before straightening her hair and smiling sweetly.

"Well I read that everyone in rainbow uses their own gadget so I need one built. I have an idea for what I want but I don't know how to make it, so I called you two here to help me make it." He says before pulling out a ballistic knife and handing it over to her.

"Vhat he vants is a ballistic knife with a short range motion detector." Monika says to Emma with excitement in her tone.

"Yes, specifically in the knife." Harvey tells them as twitch looked over the knife and carefully removed the pin and pulled out the blade.

"Hmmm, I believe we can make it. But it will take time." Twitch told the man who smiles and nodded. "As long as you girls can do so, I'll be happy with the results." He says to the two before he begins to walk over to his locker.

He punches in his number and opens it and smiles lightly at what was waiting for him. Sitting up on the rack was his weapons of choice. A Tavor-21 assault rifle, an HK P30L with a custom compensator on the front and a honey badger PDW with custom grips and sights. There was also some spare weapons like a few M1014 shotguns or M4's but these weapons were his primary battle arms.

"Hmmm, you don't look as tough as I'm told to believe you are." A sudden voice called out from behind Harvey. He turns around to see the black clad Brazilian known as Caveira at his cage door.

"What's that supposed to mean? And what are you doing here?" He asks her, standing up straight and stretching his arms a little bit.

"My locker is next to yours Idiota, and what I mean is. You look more like your ready for a photo shoot rather than a war." She says to him

"Well appearances aren't always what they seem. So don't be so quick to judge, after all. You shouldn't be one to take information at face value." He replies before walking out of the cage and down the catwalk towards his room. He is then pulled around to face the Brazilian looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"Are you mocking me you desgraçio? I'd choose your next words carefully." She warns him with a low growl

Keeping a straight and calm expression, he simply replied "No, I just don't approve of someone who enjoys her interrogation techniques."

She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to met her eye level "if you wanted to dance with death itself then you've just convinced me." She growled angrily before shoving him aside and storming past him. "10 minutes, sparing room. Be there or I'll find you myself!" She yells before leaving the room.

"Well that went about as well as I could have expected." Harvey says as he rubs his forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking down the concrete corridors, Harvey sighs to himself as he soon enters the gym. The room itself was gigantic, it could be mistaken for a whole olympics training ground if not for the concrete walls and xenon lighting. Every sort of weight or gymnasium set was in the room and of course, a boxing ring. Which Caveira was in, currently sparing with none other than Kapkan. The Russian trapper stops her blows and looks to Harvey.

"About time, I was starting to think you would not even show up." She huffed in annoyance. Everyone that was in the gym quickly looked over to the ring and begin watching what is happening.

"Taina, What is this about?" Kapkan ask her as he looked between the two in confusion.

"I only said I don't approve of her methods of gaining information. Next thing I know she tells me to come here." Harvey explained to the Russian. Kapkan looked to the Brazilian with a raised brow

"Taina we've talked about this. You aren't supposed to put our new recruits into brawls the second they step into rainbow."

"Well this one just fucking asked for it. I don't stand for idiots judging my work. Besides, I want to see what this new blood is capable of." She says with a confident smirk pulling at her mouth.

With a sigh, Kapkan only shakes his head and waves for Harvey to come up into the ring. "Fine, let's get this finished quickly to get it out of your system." The Russian says as Harvey climbed into the ring as some other operators watched.

"10 quid says Taina decks the new guy." Clash says to mute who only chuckles and nods in response but then they hear a huff of annoyance behind them. They soon turn to see IQ with her arms as she glared at the two brits.

"Already making bets I see? What did I say about that you two?" She asked with a demanding tone in her voice.

"Come on Mon, ya need to lighten up a lil." The quiet man says only to have her hold a finger to his face to silence him.

"Get in here and let's see what you are made of." Cav says with a smirk as he pulled off his hoodie that he had changed into before entering the gym. Thanks to his sleeveless top, the sides of his arms were exposed to show they were covered in faded scars ranging from cuts to bullet holes. Kapkan stepped out of the ring and tossed him some fingerless boxing gloves.

"First one to tap out or be knocked out is the looser. Simple as that. I don't want any broken limbs or fatal blows." The Russian tells the two of them before holding up his hand and on the count of three, dropped his hand and let the spar commence.

Cav quickly closes the distance between them and goes for a left hook to his jaw but he quickly countered her punch and returned with a jab to the side of her stomach. Cav jerks to one side but quickly sent a swift kick to his right leg to bring him down on one knee and throws a hard right uppercut, sending him back up and dazed. Quickly regaining his senses Harvey only just grabs another incoming punch to his left and moves to her side before twisting her arm and throwing the woman into the air. Miraculously she landed on her feet from the flip and sweeps her leg under him before pouncing on top of him in her classic interrogation style.

"Your not making this very challenging." She taunted before suddenly coughing as Harvey jabbed her stomach with his elbow, he then rolled to the side to lay on his back and holds her arm with both hands and used his leg to kick her up and over him, slamming her down on the mat.

"Say again?" He asks her as he waited for her to get back on her feet.

"Why didn't he pin me when I was down?" She thought to herself before standing and throwing a one two punch to his torso. Keeping the blows from hitting him, he keeps observing her fighting style and scans her for any gaps he can exploit. Blow after traded blow, he soon spots one and quickly stepped into action. He swings under her incoming left and stepped behind her and punched her right armpit, quickly attempting to swing behind her, Harvey grabs her by the wrist and spins his back to her and slammed her onto the mattress before laying his knee down on her chest and twisting her arm to the side.

"One! Two! Three! That's it, Harvey's won!" Kapkan says before stepping into the ring and helping Harvey lift up cav off the ground while the people watching the fight stood shocked for a good minute.

"Grr... Ok, that wasn't to bad." The Brazilian admits as she clutched the arm she was punched in. "You weren't bad either, just don't-" before Harvey could continue, cav suddenly interrupted him.

"But don't think this means I'm going to be nicer to you." She says before pushing past him and heading out of the gym. Kapkan walked over and rested his hand on the victors shoulder

"Relax friend. She is just a sore loser." He says to him and went off after her to talk to Taina. Harvey only puts on his hoodie and begins making for the nearest water fountain.

After Harvey came back from the gym and had gotten his drink, he was nearly bombarded by several operators who was asking him about the match. He did his best explaining the match but some doubted the ending.

"No way, I've not seen many guys take on Taina without being sent to doc's office." Ash said with crossed arms

"Yeah, I can still feel the bruises." Said Craig, rubbing his arm at the memory of it.

"Well that's what you get when you steal a woman's face paint." Megan said to the bearded man with a chuckle.

"HEY! Your the one who paid me $5 to do that!" He retorted quickly, this was met with several of the ops laughing at that memory, and even Harvey joined in with a chuckle at the idea. It was refreshing to see such positivity to Harvey, it had been a long time since he could relax and enjoy a little light bantering. Eventually the other operators begin heading to their barracks to turn in for the day, others headed off to their own separate areas.

"Well Harvey, if you ever want to have a sparring partner. Come and find me." Kapkan tells him with a pat on the shoulder and begins to walk back to the barracks. Before Harvey could head to his own room, Monika quickly called him over. He quickly spotted the German in a green pair of sweatpants and a T shirt with a pair of headphones resting on her neck.

"Sorry to disturb you Harvey but I was hoping to ask, where did you learn to fight like that? I've not seen many others here fight like that." She says to him with interest. Harvey put his hands in his pockets and sighs to himself before telling her.

"Well… I was taught by a pretty harsh instructor back in the CIA. He wasn't one for mistakes or slacking and would be swift with setting examples for ones who thought of doing either of those things. I… *sigh* I was one such person." He soon sat down against the wall and she sat next to him, still listening to his story.

"Months of his harsh training whipped me and my squad into people who could be considered, as one person put it 'modern ninjas'." He says with a light chuckle. Monika on the other hand was puzzled at this.

"Why would they say that? What did your instructor do?" She asked him.

"In short, he taught us a handful of hand to hand techniques. Most were your typical Jiu Jitsu, kick-boxing, you name it. But he would also incorporate it with firearms or simple knives." He responded to the German who now had a look of surprise.

"All that just for hand to hand?"

"Yes, me and my squad were to be a part of an elite task force and the CIA was the head of the project." Harvey said. Monika noticed that he was starting to grip his leg tightly, becoming aware that something was troubling the man.

"W-What happened? To this project?" She asked nervously, worried she was asking something sensitive to him. And she was right, he gripped his leg tighter.

"I'd… I would rather not say… I'm sorry but i just don't want-"

"Harvey… it's ok. I won't pressure you into something your clearly uncomfortable with. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She says to him. He looked to the blonde and she gave him a knowing smile, as if to say he wouldn't need to worry. This calmed him down and he began easing up.

"Thank you… for understanding." He says before standing up off the wall and soon Monika followed.

"Well… we better get back to our rooms." He says with Monika nodding in agreement.

"Right. Gute Nacht Harvey." She says before walking to her barracks. He only nods in response to her with a smile and heads to his room. Closing the door behind him, he pulled off his shirt and sat down on the small bed in the corner of his room and opens his duffle bag. He fishes out a wrinkled and worn picture of a group of 5 people, they all wore the same uniform but with different gear on. 4 of the five people inside the picture were men and one was a woman, Harvey was kneeling down with 3 of them and giving a proud smile with life shining in his eyes as he did so.

"... *sigh* why?" He whispered to himself as he stared at the photo. He soon placed it back inside the duffle bag and laid down and pulled the covers over him and slowly let sleep overcome him.

_Blood, raining down on him from above and drenching his uniform. His hands were baked in the crimson hue as he stared at them with a petrified look of terror on his face. All he can hear are the sounds of explosions, gun fire and the metal brass of shell casings below his feet. He was standing on a metal blood soaked floor with shell cases littering the ground. Bodies strewn about the endless hallway with looks of fear, their glassy dead eyes staring back at him._

_"Why?" He could hear their voices echoing. He soon spotted a small beam of light down the hall and he began stepping towards it. But he could hear something behind him, stomping closer and closer. He started running, sprinting as the noise and screams of the dead grew louder. His heart raced and his legs ached as the light grew near, he was almost there!_

_Then the light disappeared, and in its place was a burning pile of tires with the screams of a woman echoing through his skull._

Harvey shot out of his bed in a cold sweat and he quickly looked around with panic. He soon slumped against the mattress and covered his face with his hands and wept.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The locker room is filled with operators coming back from training, they were tired and worn out from that practice but at least they had won.

"Harvey mate, did you need to be so hard on Doc? I'm pretty sure the first head slam into the wall was enough but did you need to do a second?" The Scott's man asks him as he takes off his gas mask and rubs the sweat off of his brow.

"Well I didn't want him coming back up. Plus you shouldn't be talking when you literally smashed Castle with that fucking hammer." He replies with a chuckle as he pulled down his goggles and let them rest around his neck loosely. This was met with the tall man gasping dramatically and holding his hand to where his heart was.

"Regardless, I believe that went very well. Especially thanks to our newest operators gadget." Twitch says as she hung up her Famas in her cage with a smirk. Harvey or "rift" as they code named him, looked down at his brand new gadget. His ballistic sonar knives, once shot they would detect any moving hostile within a 7 meter radius for 3.5 seconds with a live ping.

"And I've got you and Monika to thank for it. I'm amazed at how quickly you two managed to make these." He says with as smile as he puts away his smoke grenades into the ammo crate and hung up his new R11 DMR.

"Oh please mate, they can whip up a quick gadget with ease. So 3 weeks is nothing for them." Sledge boasts before leaving his cage with Harvey in tow. Before the attackers could relax, they heard the intercom turn on.

"Attention, operator "rift" is needed in the CO's office immediately, repeat. "rift" is needed in the CO's now."

"Well mate, best of luck to ya. I'll keep a seat for you in the cafeteria." The scot said to the American but he only smirks and shakes his head.

"No need Seamus, thanks anyway." He says before walking out the double doors of the lockers and jogging down to the CO's room. After a short run down, he is let passed the guards in front of the wooden door of the office and is met with Harry inside.

"Good, you've come." He says with a smile. Harvey immediately stands straight and salutes to the head of Rainbow.

"Please Harvey, skip the formalities." He insisted before pulling out a chair for the man in front of his desk. Harvey relaxes and drops his hand before sitting down into the chair Six pulled out. Six then walked around and sat down in his own chair and clears his throat before speaking with a file in his hand.

"This…" he holds the file up before sliding it across the table to the soldier. "Is what our intel has given us just a 11 hours ago." He finished as Harvey looked through the contents of the file with interest.

Inside was a picture of an abandoned theme park located somewhere in Korea with drone shots of what looks to be several trucks and men coming out of the backs of them. In a closer inspection shot showed that they were unloading gas bombs and the men were armed.

"Those shots were taken with what appears to be the Masks unloading bio hazardous bombs. We know those aren't the usual bombs the masks make but they are similar to the ones in the Middle East. Ones which are made by this woman." Six then shows him a photo of a middle aged woman in military drab talking to someone in a hoodie.

"Who's she? I've never seen this person in any sort of files worth mentioning." Harvey says with a raised brow as he looked at the woman.

"That, is Tamera Kravis. An ex member of the KGB bomb disposal squad and now a walking dead woman." Six says as he typed on his laptop and showed the man a classified file with the Tameras mugshot. It showed she was in her late 40's and has a long gash going up her chin to her left eye.

"She was dishonorably discharged after failing to dispose of a 3 story hotel bombing hostage situation in Sochi. Rather than saving 40 lives, she decided to go after the bombers and that resulted in those hostages being killed. She survived but barely." Six explains before moving to another image of her with a handmade bomb in another picture overlaying her.

"She was soon seen working with the Masks and supplied them with bio weapons. However, we don't know where she has gained the money or materials to make these bombs. We need you and a select team to grab her from the Masks and find out who she is supplied by. We suspect she's supplied by our good friend, 'Hound'" he finished before pulling up the picture of the man with the burnt face. The image immediately filled Harvey with rage and fury, he gripped the file tighter and soon looked to Harry and asked him.

"When do we move to Korea?"

"About 2 hours. I've already chosen your teammates and I trust you to be squad leader. Get them to the plane before the day is over and relay this information to them on the way over." Six says sternly, adjusting his glasses and closing his computer.

"Yes sir, thank you for informing me on this." Harvey says before standing and walking to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the door handle, Six stopped him by asking "Oh, and how are you feeling currently?" This stopped the man dead in his tracks.

Sighing, he simply said back "I'm fine, no need to be my doc Harry." But his back was still to him with his hand on the handle, slowly tightening.

"I'm not implying I am Harvey, I am only concerned for your well-" before he could continue, Harvey whipped around with a glare.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't like when people try prying me to open up, i'd rather be the one to come to someone when I wish to. So please, don't ask me that again." He says before leaving without another word.

2 hours later, Sledge, IQ, Lion and Glaz followed their squad leader with their assorted gear in hand as they walked to the large plane. As they boarded, Harvey spoke up over the jet turbines.

"Now you all were chosen by Six to aid in this siege. I don't doubt you can handle yourselves but when I'm in charge, you listen to my orders clearly. Understood?!" He said in an authoritative tone of voice before they nodded and set their gear down in separate shelves before sitting down in their own seats.

"Good, now we should arrive in 4 hours or so. So don't get to comfy, we've got a job to do and I don't want anyone getting lazy." Harvey says in a lower tone of voice now that the door of the plane shut.

He placed his own duffle bag with his gear packed in on a shelf but pulled out the weapons he decided to bring. He then carried his Tar-21 and HK P30 over to a small metal table and began disassembling them.

Sledge and Lion see this from the middle of the cargo room and Lion asks the scot in a hush voice

"This is his first mission?" He asks him before being met with a nod. "Why did six chose him to be leader then?" Oliver asks before hearing Seamus chuckle at the comment and says to him.

"Don't judge a man for his time in the workplace. He is full of surprises, hell you should have seen him in training. Absolute havoc to the defenders." He says before laying out a blueprint of the building for the theme park.

IQ walked up to Harvey currently cleaning out his pistols barrel with a cotton swab of gun oil. She lightly taps his shoulder and he looked up to the blonde with a raised brow.

"We're ready to plan our move sir." She says calmly. He nods but then says "please, don't call me sir. Makes me feel old." He jokes lightly before standing up and leaving his pistol on the table.

"What? Why do you say that, you don't look that old Harvey." She says muttering the last part under her breath. "Well same can be said for our resident British grandpa. But still." He says back with a light giggle coming from the German. This leaves the cold man to crack a faint smirk but it quickly fades when they walk to the other operators circling a crate with the blueprint.

"So, what's our move командир?" Glaz asks their leader as he walked over to the map.

Harvey leans over to look at the map and says "we know that the Masks have chemical bombs on site but we don't know specifically where. So we need to find them and Kravis, I want this to be quick, flawless and without anyone here dying." He then turns to Glaz.

"Your on overwatch, cover us while we are infiltrating the site." Harvey tells the marksman who nods in response, he then turned to IQ and said.

"Your our bloodhound, sniff out the bombs and we adjust our positions to aid cover."

"Will do, bombs always run on batteries." She says confidently with a smirk.

"Sedge, you are our breacher. We move in quickly and take out any opposing force but be sure to find and capture our lead." He tells Seamus.

"Got it."

"Lion, while the bombs are being defused. We need our hostiles to hold still while they work, so you know what to do."

"Oui Monsieur." The French man responds.

"Great. I'll be the one with the diffuser through the mission. We touch down soon, so get ready to move." Harvey finished before dismissing the team and heading over to collect his guns and gear.

Unzipping his bag, he pulled out his Kevlar vest, radio, ballistic goggles, glove and urban black and grey uniform. He begins to dress up and holster his guns before hearing the pilot announce that they are landing in less than 10 minutes. He finishes suiting up and rally's his team up to the doors of the plane.

"Ok people! As long as we stick to the plan and do our jobs, we will continue to walk this earth. So let's get this mission over with." He says as he holstered his pistol and preparing for landing.

'Back into the fray once again. I never thought I'd see the day.' Harvey thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you put those bombs where I said to?" Tamera Kravis asks a white mask soldier coming over to her as she was looking over her laptop.

"Yes ma'am, they're in position and we're finished reinforcing the area for anyone stupid enough to walk in here." He replies confidently.

She still keeps her eyes glued to the screen as she nods, she starts to type up a message before saying "good, but stay on alert. Don't know what may happen, I would hate to have to tell my boss that the bombs aren't as effective as I've made them to be." She says as she sees a reply pop up on screen.

The soldier simply chuckles and tells her "relax, the tests will go well and we are armed to the teeth, no one will know where-" before he could finish, there was a sudden call from the radio and a man on the end was screaming.

"WE HAVE INCOMIN-!" But a sudden gunshot could be heard and a grunt on the other end followed it, the whole building went to full alert.

Standing over the slumped body of a white mask soldier was sledge with his shotgun in hand, smoke billowing from the barrel.

"So much for a quiet approach, they know we're here!" The Scottish man says to the others through the radio.

"Copy that Sledge." Rift says from the other end and IQ breaches a boarded up window leading to the bathroom on the first floor.

"Lion, scan!"

"Come on out sheep!" Within seconds the familiar wirr of the drone sounds off and they see several enemy positions highlighted and two were in the bathroom. Rift enters and with his Tar, quickly disposed of the soldiers with a few bursts to their heads.

Sledge and Lion stick together as they walk past the makeshift living room and sledge narrowly ducked behind a table as a sudden flurry of rounds came down the hall. Lion acted quickly and mowed down 3 men in the hall and stairway across from them.

"Thanks mate, that was close."

Lion simply nods, but before they could relax, they hear a beeping noise coming from their left and a bomber starts running towards Lion. He clearly didn't have time to act and the French man begins pulling back away from the madman. Before he could get to close, Sledge blasts him with buckshot and sends the heavy bomber flying back and hits the ground with a hard thud.

Breathing heavily, Lion looks up at Sledge and thanks him.

"... any time… fuck that was way too close for comfort." He replies.

"Bomb detected! Second floor." IQ says as she looks to her R.E.D scanner.

"Great job, now we need to get up there now. Glaz, do you have visual on the room?" Rift says as he takes cover from a volley of bullets in the lab.

"Da, I'm seeing a few hostiles through my lense."

"You know what to do then. Clear up some space for us pal." The man replies before pulling up from cover and blasting two men away with a single mag. IQ then headshots a white mask shotgunner coming from the coke storage room with her sidearm.

"Cover I'm reloading!" IQ heard Rift saying as he was pulled his mag out from the back of his gun, before he could even grab a fresh mag, a bomber begins charging the man! Acting fast, he pulled out one of his ballistic knives and fires his blade straight through the glass visor of the bomber. He crumpled and rolls to the ground dead immediately and Rift only lets out a tired sigh.

"Move up, Remember to keep eyes out for Kravis." The man says as he inserted a new magazine into his rifle.

After a few rounds and shells blasted into a few Masks, the 4 Ops meet up on the balcony and make their way to the train cars to find the office.

"Watch it!" Sledge says before a sudden burst of bullets flies towards them. They manage to take cover but The Scott's man takes a bullet to the shoulder.

"Grrr, fucking hell…"

"What's happening, are you ok comrade?"

"Just a scratch boys. Don't start weeping for me just yet." He says before pulling out his sig with his good arm and taking a few shots at the Masks.

"Stay here and draw their fire guys. I'll make my way around and surprise them!" Harvey says to them. "GO!" Lion tells him before laying down fire with his Vector.

Quickly Rift runs to the other end of the cars and moves to the other side and sees several white mask soldiers laying down their own fire at his team. He moves his sights to them and mowed a good chunk of them down before running dry, they notice him and draw their attention to him and open fire. Harvey quickly ducks behind a box and unholsters his ballistic knife and P30. Firing the knife, he soon sees the enemies locations and takes one deep breath before leaping up and firing at their heads twice. Six 9mm shells drop down to the cold concrete floor and soon the bodies of the soldiers follow.

"Your clear!" He called out and his teammates soon group back up with their squad leader and make their way down to the office from the hall. Suddenly Harvey grunts as a 9mm hits his vest as he and IQ walked down to the hallway leading to the office, as he moved back from the impact he pulled IQ away from the door as he moved to the side of the door.

"Crap, someone's in there!" He cries out before pulling the bronze round embedded in his vest off and throws it to the ground.

"I've got an idea, we throw a flash in and blast away those jokers."

"No, we can't do that. If Tamera is in there we could kill her, we need her alive remember? I say we do a bit of recon first." Rift then pulled out his spare drone and scans the inside of the office. He sees two masks, one behind the desk and the other behind a shield in a corner. There was also another shield behind a knocked over bookshelf and he saw who was behind it, none other than Tamera Kravis herself, pistol in hand and then she shot his drone.

"She's in there, I'll make my way to here end of the room and then you can flash the room. But I'll clear it." He quickly runs across the doorway and narrowly avoided another couple of shots coming from the woman and makes his way towards the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm here. On my mark Sledge. One, two, THREE!" The Scott throws his grenade in and a loud boom echoed through the room. Rift jumps in and takes out the first soldier behind the desk and the other behind the shield followed, but then he has his pistol knocked out of his hands and is thrown against the desk by Kravis. He grabs ahold of her hand with the pistol as she attempts to land a shot on his head wildly pulling the trigger, but her reach can't connect and the bullets only land mere inches from the man's head. Quickly the others knocked the woman off him and pull the gun away from her.

As Lion cuffs her hands behind her back, Harvey begins to plant the bomb defuser behind the shielded corner of the office surrounded by several reinforced walls.

"Grrr, stupid fuckers. Your all dead you hear me!?"

"Tamera is secured, I'm beginning to diffuse the bomb now."

Soon the sound of loud beeping can be heard through the room as the diffuser worked it's magic. Harvey quickly rushes behind cover and so do the others, some hide behind the desk and shields for incoming hostiles.

"Watch out, I've got hostiles flooding the area. Permission to fire squad lead?"

"Granted Glaz, clear them up but try not to die on us." Harvey responds before interrupted by a nearby explosion, the Masks were breaching walls and coming in fast.

"We need to hold for 1 and a half minutes guys."

"Understood Rift, protect that asset Sledge, we need her alive."

"Ay! Here they come!" He yells out before laying a single blast of buckshot into a mask jumping through the office window.

Soon more would follow through, breaching doorways and even some reinforcements to get the defuser, but the team was holding them off only just. Glaz ran out of ammo for his rifle, Harvey was fending them off with his last mag for his AR and IQ was pinned to the desk with the others protecting their target.

"45 seconds!" They hear through the radio as More Masks flooded inside.

Harvey hears the bolt of his gun click and he chucks it at an incoming shotgunner and grabbed his buddy in a chokehold before whipping out his pistol and pulling him forwards as a body shield. The others try shooting Harvey but they could only either hold back or blast their friend, this hesitation allowed Harvey to blast them with his sidearm. After the bodies dropped and he picks up a shotgun from the ground, the bomb was defused and now they needed to get out.

"Bomb is disabled Rift! I hope you've cleared us a path sir."

"Yeah… we're in the clear but you guys need to hurry." He replies as he shot the last white mask cowering against a train car. He tossed the shotgun aside as the 3 ops ran past him and lion handed Rift his Tar as he did so.

Live rounds wiz past their heads as they ran out to the bumper cars, "Glaz I hope you got the truck ready!"

Suddenly an armored suv rams a nearby gate open and hits a couple of masks.

"...Thanks mate" the Scott replies before rushing over to the van as he held Tamera. Once inside they close the doors on a few more rounds and quickly drive out the gate.

"Well… mission accomplished guys!" Rift says before slumping back against the seat.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the team's long flight back to Herdford base, Monika and Harvey brought their new "guest" into their holding cell. It was a dimly lit room lined in grey brick walls with a concrete floor, there was a single metal chair and a one way mirror on the side. After cuffing the ex bomb defuser to the arms of the chair, Monica tells the woman in a soft but authoritarian tone.

"Alright now, my colleague is going be here very soon. So you may as well tell me what we want know now or things will be much worse for you." She then points to Harvey behind her and the man cracks his knuckles with a stone cold stare.

"Please, I doubt he's even capable of stepping on an ant." The woman replies before he walked up to her and crouched down to meet her eye level.

"Oh I assure you. You will be taking that back after 30 minutes with me." Harvey tells her in a low and menacing tone.

"We will see, I have heard the stories but seeing you now. I think they were oversold" She says in a challenging tone of voice. This makes the German look over to her partner with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is she talking about?"

"Oh, have you not told them? What you did, what you became?" The Russian taunts as she slowly begins to grin.

"Shut up, now tell us where your contractor is." Harvey snaps at her.

"Is the big bad man getting scared again? How fucking path-" suddenly a fist was rammed straight into the woman's stomach making her double over in her chair and heave for air.

"That's not what I'm looking to hear. Spill out the words I want to hear you sing or your not seeing the light of day again." Harvey warns Tamera as she gasps for air.

"I- *cough* I don't know where he is… but I do… know where you can find the person who does."

"Who is he?"

"Well here's how you find him… you go to the local pharmacy, buy some viagra, and GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She yelled, making the man shake his head disappointingly. He turned to IQ and said

"Give me a few minutes alone." She nods and walked out the door, when that metal door slammed shut, the man grabs a stool next to the door and walked over to the middle of the room where a metal drain could be seen.

"You a lefty or righty?"

"W-What?" Tamera asks confused but then he slammed down the stool over the drain and grabs her right hand.

"Fine, I'll choose." He says as he uncuffed her hand and holding a tight grasp of it as he placed it on the stool seat.

He pulled out one of his ballistic knives and held it to her neck steadily. "Spread your fingers." He demanded in a low tone. She didn't hesitate to deny him this time.

"I'm sure you know what the knife game is. So whenever your ready to tell me what I want, I'll stop." Harvey said just before jabbing the knife in between her middle and index finger.

The pace was slow at first, but he slowly began speeding up. Tamera soon couldn't see the blade but the impact points instead, and they were starting to get closer to her hand.

"OKOKOK! I'LL FUCKING TALK JUST STOP!" She screamed out in panic. Harvey stopped less than a hair from cutting her.

After IQ came back in and recorded the information, Tam slumps down in her chair and hung her head low.

"That's everything… but I'm good as dead now, so you may just want to kill me here and now." Tam said darkly.

Looking over to the Russian, IQ looks puzzled at first but then said "we can give you a safe place to stay. We can protect-"

"BULLSHIT! My boss can find anyone, and he sure as shit can kill just about anyone that he damn chooses." The Russian screamed to the blonde, making her step back in slight shock. Harvey then grabs the woman's jaw and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Well I'm still here aren't I? If he and his goons can find anyone then why the hell am I still alive huh?"

"I…" She begins to say but stops, after a few short seconds of silence the man lets her go and crosses his arms.

"If I am still standing, then I sure as shit know you'll be fine."

~~~

After the guards took Tamera out of their hands. IQ and Harvey begin walking back to the barracks. On the way down through the hallway, Monika grabs Harvey's arm and pulls him to the side of the wall.

"Ow, what the he-"

"What was that?!" She barks at him.

"What are you talking-" he begins to ask but is then interrupted by the German again.

"What she said, the stories, how these people would find her, 'what' you are. What did she mean by all that?" She says gripping his arm tighter. He in turn grips her wrist and begins to pull it off his arm.

"It was nothing, she probably just meant the interrogation."

"I know that's not what she meant, what are you hiding Harvey? Please… just talk to me." She starts begging, looking at him longingly as if to say "let me in."

Harvey can only sigh and shake his head. "It's nothing that I'm willing to share as of right now. And it's certainly not something your ready to hear about." He replies before walking away, leaving the woman where she stood as she stares at Harvey.

"Who are you?"

~~~

As darkness of midnight loomed in the sky, the armed guards began to load Tamera into the back of an armored SUV, IQ rushed over and told them to wait.

"I need to ask this woman some questions."

"Ma'am, we are under orders to-"

"It's just for a couple of minutes. Just give me 5 minutes." She pleads to the officer, he sighs and says. "Make it quick, but we are staying here." And gets into the driver seat.

"This is a surprise. What did you want to ask me?" Tamera asks in a sly tone. IQ grimaces and asks

"What did you mean by those stories and what Harvey became?"

This makes the Russian chuckle darkly and she leans back against the seat of the car as she began to speak.

"I've heard, he was something that wasn't considered human. 'The thing that monsters are afraid of', 'a creature with no soul or mercy'." She says reminiscent. "The people I work with often talked about this… thing, that would drink the blood of his killings and that he comes from the night to kill those who sleep. 'So much as blink and he will kill you without you even knowing he was there' as one person told me."

IQ just listened, intoxicated and also grew more afraid. But mostly, this only brewed more questions to who Harvey was.

"Are you sure it's him?" She asks the Russian and is met with a nod. "He was the only one to survive our bosses grasp." Tamera says before a guard walked up to IQ and told her that time was up.

IQ watched the SUV drive off and she begins walking back to her room, her mind racing with even more questions than answers.

~~~

Meanwhile, Harvey was laying down like a corpse in bed starting up at the ceiling silently, unmoving and unblinking. He soon turned to his side and picked up an old, worn and piece of paper with what looked like a phone number scribbled on it with purple ink. Harvey can only sigh as he stared at the number before resting it on a pair of old dog tags and began to drift to sleep.

Cackling, screaming, gunfire. All these sounds were heard from all around Harvey as he stood surrounded by hyenas, blood dripping out of their teeth as they laughed at him.

"Monster, Monster, Monster" someone began chanting, starting to make the man break down and grow weak at the knees. A man walked out from the shadowy dark, his skin was decaying, grey and he was riddled with bullet holes and his face was torn to shreds.

Another followed behind him, he looked like he was starved to death, his bones shown through his pale skin and his eyes sunk into his skull.

A third came into view, his eyes gouged out and crying blood, the top of his head was scalped off, his jaw hung out and inside he had no tongue and his fingernails were gone.

One last person came to view, a woman burnt to a crisp and was only a blackened corpse.

Harvey could see that they were the ones chanting, and growing closer to him, reaching out their mangled, bloodied or stubs to him and grabbing at his throat.

Just as he began screaming, he bolts upright in his bed screaming in a cold sweat and quickly grabbed his handgun from his desk and pointed it wildly. Once he saw nothing he drops his pistol and slumps down against the floor and the side of his bed and begins to cry.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: so I just wanted to thank the people who have given my story a look and enjoyed it. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please give me some feedback, negative or positive, I'm open to opinions!**

Chapter 6

Harvey sat down at the cafeteria table with his choice of breakfast, joining up with a few members of the FBI and Seals to discuss an upcoming basketball game. At least, they all were, Harvey kept to himself and didn't pay much attention to the conversation. He only picked up fragments of the conversation as he ate silently, he was exhausted, worn out, and it was starting to show as bags formed under his eyes.

"Hey, you ok there Harvey? You don't look so well." Jack asked across the table from him.

"I'm fine, just a rough night." He grumbled, taking a swig of water.

"I'd disagree, shouldn't you go to doc?" Craig asked the man, looking concerned for his friend. Harvey only shakes his head as he set down the foam cup.

"I said I'm fine Craig. I don't need doc to have more things on his plate." He said more annoyed this time.

The others look at one another and frown down at the man before deciding to let him be and finish their breakfast quietly.

As Harvey walked out the doors of the cafeteria, a sudden pull at his arm was felt and he was dragged off to the side. He turned and found that Doc and Finka had pulled him aside.

"Who told you?" The tracker grumbled angrily before Finka held up her hands to try and ease the man's anger.

"Relax mon amie, no one told us. We were sitting behind you and noticed your agitation." Gustave explained calmly as usual. This made Harvey pinch his nose brow and groan lightly before sighing and looking up to the two.

"Fine, ok… I'm sure you've heard that I have had trouble sleeping. I just… need something to help with it or something to ease my stress." He explains as calmly as he could, this makes doc scratch his stubbled chin in thought before nodding.

"I see, well I can prescribe you some zolpidem to help with the sleeping. But as for the stress… maybe the range, it helps Glaz." The man suggested, Harvey nods agreeingly before turning away but thanks them. As he walked off the two of them looked at one another.

"So… you sure that was the case?" Finka asked but received a shake from docs head.

"Non, there's something else troubling that man. But I doubt even we can find out, a man like him is not one to easily give out personal information."

~~~

The outdoor range of Hereford was pretty empty from what Harvey could see, save for a couple of recruits currently in rifle training and Mira laying into a single target with her Vector. Harvey walked over carrying his brand new gun case and placed it down on one of the benches, unlocking it and pulling up the lid revealed a brand new custom made handgun that he ordered.

It was a 2011 handgun with a barrel length of 5 inches with a built in compensator on the frame of the gun. There were cuts along the front of the slide, exposing the brushed silver barrel. It also acted as serrations for pressure checks, and there were a few on the back as well, cut to form a honeycomb pattern. The sights were equipped with fiber optics but the rear sight could be removed in place for a holo, and the front was on an island attached to the compensator. The custom black anti-slip grip was thickened slightly to allow double stack 45. ACP mags but still slim enough that he could get a firm grip with one hand. But the one thing he was most proud of, was the trigger work, a 1911 trigger is already good but Harvey wanted to improve on it, and so he did. He cut out sections of the exposed aluminum and tweaked the inner parts to allow the trigger to reset quicker and reduce the slack gap, allowing for a slightly faster fire rate while still managing to keep the reliability on top.

Behind him he could hear a whistle of approval and he turned to see Mira and now Alibi and IQ with their own weapons of choice at their sides.

"Well well, that is one bellissimo pezzo d'arte right there." The Italian deceiver complimented, seeing as she once a competitive shooter Harvey wouldn't put it past her to see a few competition pistols in her day.

"Thanks, though this isn't just for show. I made it for duty and to get the job done." He simply replied.

"Can we see how it performs? I didn't spend our budget just for something to look nice in a case." The Spanish defender teased, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Certainly. But first, let's change up the range a little bit."

After a few minutes of setting up barriers and targets, Harvey slips on his eye wear and earplugs before loading his 5 magazines with his ammo.

'12 rounds per magazine, 6 targets, double taps.' Harvey reminded himself in his head, holding one hand above the grip of his pistol holstered at his side.

'Inhale'

"Shooter ready?"

'Exhale'

He nods. "Stand by"

'Inhale'

BEEP!*

In a flash his hand darted to the grip and pulled it out in a flash, first 3 targets in his sight and he immediately pulled the trigger. Two hits, center mass in the chest and one on the head, then the next, and the next.

He shifted his feet and stepped quickly to the other side of a barrier and took out took out another two with 4 more shots, hitting them again in the chest and head. With two rounds left he quickly aims at the hostage plates in front of him and hits both of the red swing plates.

'Exhale'

"Time?" Harvey asks as he holstered the now empty handgun.

"...7.29 seconds… scheisse" IQ said breathlessly. Harvey made a contempt expression and he looks to the head of RD.

"Damn… you out did yourself with this one. I owe you Elena." Harvey compliments, making the woman chuckle and wave her hand.

"No no, it was a pleasure to make this for you. But if you ever need it to be fixed or tweaked come find me." She says with a smile. Monika holds back a growl but failed to hide a slight frown pulling at her lips, this didn't go unnoticed by Aria.

"Something wrong?" She whispers only to receive a quick "no!" And she caught sight of the German lightly blushing and soon, it clicked.

"Dio mio, are you-"

"Shhhh!" Monika quickly shushed, thanking her luck that Harvey was currently at the table checking his Tavor.

"I- I'm not sure. I don't know what to think of him."

"Well it's clear that-"

"No I mean… sure he's an incredibly skilled and talented person, but I don't know much about him personally other than what the others have seen." She says, rubbing her arm lightly. "He is hiding something from us and… I can see he is hurt. I want to help him."

Aria nods and puts a hand on her friends shoulder and says "I'm sure you do. But I think if you try to push him for answers you'll only make himself more isolated and less contempt to tell you."

"So what should I do?"

"Take your time, be patient. But stay friendly with him, get him to trust you more than just a comrade." She says before hearing Harvey call out "hey, is the buzzer still on one of you?"

"I've got it!" Monika called and held up the buzzer with one hand. "Thanks." She says as she walked past the Italian.

~~~

After nearly 2 hours at the range, Harvey for once felt a little at ease. Not a lot, but it was noticeable. He then hears through the intercom that six wished to speak with him immediately.

Quickly he began to head over to the office and the guards let him by to enter.

"Sir."

"Ah good, I have news." Harry then turns his laptop screen towards him and the operator moves closer to look at the screen.

"It seems your information was right. There is a bikers club owned by a man by the name Gregor Kelinvin." Harry says and pulled up a picture of the man. He was 6'2 and in his late 40's according to documents and he was showing his age. Faint wrinkles etched in his olive skin, thin greying chestnut hair that had been grown into a small mullet, and his expression showed a man who's experienced nothing but crime and resentment.

"He was last seen making a deal with a few known figurehead members of the Masks. We need to find out what he was dealing with them and what connections he's made with the mask and his own team." Six says, leaning back in his seat as he watched Harvey scab through each detail on the screen.

"Who did you decide to bring on this mission?"

"Thermite, Zofia, Blackbeard and Thatcher."

"Alright then, how long before we head out?"

Six then looks to his wrist watch and clicks his tongue before saying "1 hour from now. So i would get them ASAP and brush them up on the situation at hand."

"Understood, thank you sir." Harvey says before standing straight and saluting before turning and heading towards the door. Before he could leave however, Harry stops him for a second.

"Also, if you ever need to talk. Come and find me, therapy is always a helpful thing you know?"

Harvey simply nods and leaves without a word.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now, remind me again who is leading this mission?" Thatcher asks Blackbeard as he grabbed his L85 from his locker hanger and slung it over his shoulder.

"It's Harvey dude, are you getting jealous or something?" The American asks the Brit as he grabbed a few flash bangs and spare mags for his Scar.

"*sigh* no, I'm not jealous. More like worried. Six gives the reigns to the new muppet, usually I am squad lead, what makes six think that Harvey would be a better choice than me?" He asked as he closed up the locker and began walking alongside Craig down the hall and towards the runway.

Craig only shrugs his shoulders in response. "I've got no clue man. But I'm sure he had a reason to. And from what I heard from the carpenter, he is pretty good out on jobs."

"Well I'm not so sure, not until I've seen it at least. As the old saying goes, 'actions speak louder than words'"

Craig only rolls his eyes at this, that "old saying" has been said to death for him that it became cliche. Soon both operators step out of the hanger and see the others boarding the plane. Jordan spots them and waves them over with a beaming smile.

"Finally, we were about to take off without you slow pokes." The Texan joked which only made the Brit grumble in annoyance. Despite the two of them working closely together, Thatcher could not stand most of his humor or tactics. This was especially prominent during the outbreak when he suggested a nuclear solution.

"Jordan, just shut up and let's get our job done." He snaps when he begins walking up the ramp beside him.

"Oh don't be like that man. No one likes a grumpy grandpa."

"For the last time, don't call me that."

"But it's-"

"Enough you two." They hear from a bench, the two look over to see Harvey sitting there almost silently before he spoke.

"I don't need you to kill one another right now. We have a job to do and I'd like for us all to stay alive through the whole thing."

Thatcher tightly clenched his fist but nods in response.

"Alright fine. Now where is Zofia?" Thermite asks looking around the plane. Harvey points to the back and sure enough, there she was. Currently disassembling her Lifeline Grenade Launcher peacefully while listening to some sort of old polish opera through her phones headphones. Harvey was about to speak when suddenly he was interrupted by none other.

"We arrive in Germany in 2 hours so I hope you all aren't slow to get in gear." Thatcher says as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"... thank you for interrupting Baker." Harvey says before standing up and walking over to a pile of crates to lay out a blueprint of the location. Thatcher walked up behind him and overlooked the print.

30 minutes later all operators were circled around the layout to hear the plan.

"Alright, from what we know the Masks will most likely have this place locked tight, so we need to make a quick grab for our target before things get hairy."

"I can bet my blade the blokes in the bedroom." Thatcher says pointing to the third floor bedroom. Harvey only shakes his head.

"Not likely, why would he hide out there when there's a perfectly stocked armory downstairs? He will most likely be hiding out in there. Few entrances, long corridors, plenty of sight lines to have guns pointing down." He argued, pointing to several halls and the few entrances.

"Let's start from the bottom and work our way up. Go through each room one by one."

"I thought you wanted a quick job?" Zofia quips

"We don't know where our man will be precisely. So we need to narrow down a likely location and move to the next likely place he will be until we grab him." Thatcher explained and Harvey had agreed. While a quick job would be something he wanted, it was never that easy.

"Exactly. So we all stick together and cover each other. Ok, we all know the plan so let's get ready to move." Harvey says before splitting from the circle and moving back to where he was sitting silently, putting his head down and holding his hands.

~~~

_"Harvey watch your 5."_

_"I know Adam… fuck I hate how crafty these guys are." A younger Harvey replies, holding his M4 tighter as he looked over the empty streets of an abandoned city in the middle of the sprawling sea of sand._

_"Any signs of them?" A soft and calm feminine voices called through the radio and was met with a response._

_"Negative. I've got nothing down here." A gruff and tired voice came through but soon Harvey heard the sound of a shotgun going off._

_"Fuck, I found some. In the building, SW, rally to me!" Harvey and Adam immediately began running through alleys and an open road before suddenly the loud sound of a machine gun cut through the air._

_"Holy fuck!" Adam cries out before darting behind a cobble sandstone wall with Harvey, immediately the bullets of the lmg ripped away some of the barrier._

_"They've got an elevated position in the building, top floor!" Harvey screamed through the radio as he backed as far into the small alley as he could from the hot lead_

_"Copy that, zeroing in now." The female voice called through. Just before the wall fell away and the bullets ripped through the two soldiers, the machine gun fire stopped suddenly._

_"Your clear boys, get in there. I'll provide overwatch as usual."_

_"Thanks Ev." Harvey replies before running out and into the street. He and Adam soon were met with a grizzly sight. In front of the building were literal piles of dead civilians, some clung to lifeless corpses of children, others were burned to charcoal husks in ghoulish poses. Harvey was nearly weak to the knees as he ran past them and the sound of his boots splashing in puddles of blood echoed through his ears. He soon reached the side of the building and slowly slid down it, breathing heavily and his vision blurred_

_"Harvey? Harvey!"_

"Harvey snap out of it!"

The middle aged man looked up and saw the polish woman standing before him with a look of concern on her face.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked confused.

"Are you ok? You've been sitting there for an hour not saying a word."

He looked down and saw he was gripping his hands so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He eased his grip and shook his head before quickly replying to the woman's worries.

"I'm fine Zofia. Really, thanks for your concern though." He replies before standing and walking towards the planes armory, leaving the polish mother standing there staring at the man with a look of doubt on her face.

"No… no your not." She whispered to herself as she watched him leave.

~~~

As the middle aged man was placing his spare mags into his vest pouches, thatcher watched from the other end of the room with a subtle glare. Not taking it anymore, the Brit walked up and grabs Harvey's shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"Ok pal, explain yourself."

"What do you-"

"Six choosing you to lead us. Why, you don't look like someone who knows jack shit about room clearing and more like someone from the royal family."

"Six made me leader because the enemy isn't just Masks. It's someone who's far worse that is just using them."

"That's a whole load of horse shit right there. The masks are very much something that needs to be feared, I don't know much else that would make them look like paper ghosts."

This makes Harvey tighten his hand into a fist and he resists the urge to yell back at the Brit, instead starting to walk out of the vicinity of the man. Unfortunately, Thatcher followed him out, still wanting to talk.

"Where are you going? We ain't done yet."

"We are, your not gonna see the truth any time soon so why bother?"

"Truth? What fucking truth?!" The Brit yelled, drawing the attention of the other operators in the room. Thermite immediately rushed in and got in front of the livid man behind his squad leader.

"Woah woah ok calm down. What is going-" before Jordan could even finish the question, the Brit roughly shoved the chemist out of the way and stomped forward to try and grab Harvey by the arm.

Acting quickly, Harvey grips the man's wrist and pulled him down to the side and kicks his knee out from under him to only then put him into a choke hold while he was on the ground.

The Brit constantly fought against his hold, trying to hit his arm and elbow his gut but to no avail.

"I don't want to do this Mike, but you need to calm the fuck down!" Harvey says through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you! I'm not falling behind the word of a goddamn rookie and having you kill us all!"

"You don't know that unless you give me the chance!"

"Like hell I'll give you one!"

"Both of you break it up!" Craig yelled at the top of his lungs, forcing both to look up at the Navy Seal.

"Look at yourselves, your acting like a bunch of damn children over a toy. This is pointless and stupid!" He then points to Mike with a stern glare. "Mike, we respect the fact You're our go to squad leader in most cases. But Six clearly has a reason for choosing Harvey to lead this mission, the only way to know is to simply ask and listen to Harvey, not resort to starting a fist fight."

Harvey soon feels the man struggle less and relax more, but he doesn't let go just yet and he soon sees Craig point to him. "Now, I need you to let him go and just explain why Six gave you the title of Squad Lead instead of our old faithful."

He nods simply and let's him go, holding out a hand to help lift up the Brit. He takes it but then sent a hard slugger punch into Harvey's stomach, bringing him down to his knee. Just before the others could intervene, Harvey shot a hand out for them to stop and slowly got to his feet.

"Ok, start talking." Thatcher said simply, crossing his arms and looking at the man slowly recover from the blow.

"I… was hired by six to deal with the new Operation you've been assigned. This new threat that we are facing is something far more sinister than the Masks could dream of becoming, and we are to take it down once and for all. I have a past with these guys so I know how they operate, how they talk, and how they fucking blink. So Six needs someone like me to aid you guys to deal with this threat like me."

He soon turned to thatcher with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm not trying to replace you or get you all killed. I'm trying to prepare you for what's to come." With that, thatcher stays silent for what felt like an hour before giving in and sighing.

"Fine, sorry for flipping my lid on you earlier."

"Don't be, you were right to question me and Six's decision. I understand why you'd act like that, your not used to someone new taking over a squad, it's untrustworthy until proven." Harvey explains without skipping a beat. Mike nods in agreement and then begins walking back to the weapon locker on the plane.

"So then, you agree then that you need to show me that you're worthy of the place?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then let me see what you've got son."

~~~

After touching down on the runway and driving in an armored car to the location, they soon hear the distant sounds of sirens blaring full chat.

"Christ what's that about?" Thermite asks his team.

"Well whatever it may be it does not sound good." Zofia comments, gripping her AK tighter. Harvey quickly noticed this and gently grips her wrist.

"Relax, we can all handle ourselves. Just stick to the plan and we will all make it out of this."

"do you promise?"

Harvey pauses for a minute before nodding. "I swear." But in the back of his mind, he to was starting to become afraid of the outcome. That fear grew larger when they arrived at the outer wall of the den.

Stepping out of the car they were surrounded by cop cars riddled with bullet holes and shattered windows, multiple German police officers were hiding behind cover, fixing up bleeding wounds or being wheeled to the nearest ambulance on a stretcher.

Thatcher grabs a nearby officer running past and demanded to know what happened, the man screamed out in German and none of them had a clue what he was saying except for Harvey.

"He says… some sort of military force is inside. But it's not the Masks…" Harvey relays, now starting to sweat nervously. He didn't want to believe it, but he may have just led his team into something he thought he wouldn't have to face yet.

An old enemy.


End file.
